


Never Wanted This

by Millie55



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, POV Eric (Divergent), divergent hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie55/pseuds/Millie55
Summary: A collection of short drabbles focused on Eric of Dauntless and his struggles to cope with the fact that someone close to him is a Divergent.





	1. The Serum

He stood over the bed, gun in hand, watching her. The serum had been activated. Being high up in Dauntless leadership, Eric had avoided the dose of serum-- he avoided its control. It was making him an army-- Jeanine's army, Eurodite's army. To take out the corruption that was Abnegation in search of the final puzzle piece. The message from the founders that would tell them just how to solve the divergent problem.

The problem at hand was of the same kind. Laying in the bed, curvaceous beneath the sheets was a divergent sleeping sound as those who did not become the drones needed. Eric knew what had to be done. He had to kill her. With time passing quickly, he tried to will himself into pull the trigger, but he couldn't. Eric loved her. He loved the very thing he hated: her selflessness, her bravery, her honesty, her kindness, and her intelligence.

Her divergence. 

Rough hands took hold of her strong shoulders. Gentle shakes pulling her from her sleeping state. Bright eyes took the room into focus, settling on the face of her partner. His expression, scared. This alone was enough to scare herself. It was a rarity for Eric to display his fear, his weakness.

With the sheets draped over her form she got up onto her knees, to take his face into her hands. Gentle hands moved over his cheeks in a smooth caress-- an act too kind in the eyes of the Dauntless leader.

"You need to leave," His words were stiff, choked out in attempt to hide the pain that lingered in his chest. He watched as her features softened into confusion. A frustrated huff escaped his lips before he drew his gun, pointing it between her watering eyes. "If I ever see you again, you wont be this lucky." Eric then fell into an eased state, lowering his weapon. Letting the woman he loved, the divergent, get away in his own act of selflessness.


	2. The Hunt

The scan, every citizen had to take it. The Erudite-Dauntless alliance moved through the city. Those who denied were forced. Any being with an ounce of divergence was killed, one way or another. Either Eric pulled the trigger as their percentage was low, or they were taken to Janine. A divergent would unlock the box, the message from their founders.

Eric, Erudite born, Dauntless transfer, and leader, lead the hunt. They had torn through Amity. Next, Candor. Their vehicles tore through the brush on their way back to the city. Eric stood on the side of the truck, his bright eyes watching the trees. They had found citizens tucked away in the trees, hiding in fear of their divergence being discovered. The divergent runaways were on their way to Amity,  as it was safe haven now that Abnegation was in ruins.

As the convoy rolled on, blue eyes spotted movement-- another runner. He wasn't the only one who spotted this. It was a petite figure, a female dressed in gray. He could take her. "I got this," he called out to his soldiers, "wait here."

His broad stature stalked off into the brush, eyes constantly scanning his surroundings. Soon he was deep in the bushes. Far enough that he couldn't see his convoy but close enough that they would hear the shot of his gun. Eric, however, had lost his visual. How fast could the stiff run?

What Eric failed to consider was that the young woman hadn't run, but had hidden instead. Ambushing him from behind, she was small, yet trained to use it to her advantage. Trained alongside him. The divergent was the same woman he had expelled from his bed the night the serum was administered. Eric felt his heart drop.

_If I ever see you again, you wont be this lucky._

Eric had to kill her this time if he didn't Jeanie's tests would. The last thing he wanted was to put her through that. With her size being no match for his, Eric had her pinned to the sticks and stones and pointed his gun in her face. She had no fear in her eyes. She was not scared of him. She was not scared of death. His love, was going to let him kill her. This caught him off guard, his stomach twisting and grasp around her wrists growing looser. He gave her enough space to remove herself from his hold and grasp the scanner and shove it in his face.

Now he was the one with fear in his eyes. He watched the machine expand over his features and soon his results popped up. Sixty-Seven percent,  **divergent**. Both of their faced softened at once, as the young woman turned the scanner on herself. Eighty-Nine percent,  **divergent**. She then replaced the scanner with the gun, pressing the barrel to her forehead. The words escaping her lips were ones he didn't want to hear. She was begging for it.

Eric didn't know if he was going to be able to do it. How could he kill someone he cared so deeply about? How was he supposed to hunt the people who were just like him? It would keep him safe, but at what cost?

Now was a time to be brave. To be selfless. He pressed a kiss to her lips, it was slow. He wanted to remember the last time he would kiss her. He stroked her cheek when he was done, her expression already thankful. It was when he saw the look of peace on her features he pulled the trigger.

Standing slowly, he looked down at her, doing his best not to shed a tear. He left her under the shade of the trees and would live with her blood on his hands for the rest of his days, but she would finally be safe.

When Eric returned to the convoy, he hopped up on the truck, his features hard. "Let's keep moving."


	3. The Fall

He hit the ground hard, his jaw throbbing from the punch it had just endured. The move on Candor had failed. Now, it seemed that he was about to meet his end at the hands of Tobias Eaton. It made him laugh, his head slowly shaking. The defeat was a weight lifted off his shoulders. No longer did he have to pretend to be something he wasn't in order to remain safe. It didn't matter to him now because he lost her.

The blood on his hands no longer could be ignored as the blood of the one person he loved stained them. Soon, he would be with her. The thought made him smile. Someone else could be the bad guy now. Now, Eric was the one who got to be at peace.

His eyes raised up to the gun in his face. The words he spoke were an echo in his mind, distant as his mind was focused on what came after death. Would he see her again? Could they finally live as who they were, and not in fear? As divergents?

He then looked beyond the barrel, Four, a strong soldier in a war that he could not win. Could the stiff live with the blood on his hands? Eric couldn't. Not anymore. When the gun blasted, taking the life of the Dauntless leader, he wore a smile and those watching, could have sworn they heard the man mutter a thank you.


End file.
